<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loved by Snow by fightingbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444458">Loved by Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingbee/pseuds/fightingbee'>fightingbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chanhee is bullied by his school mates, Christmas, M/M, New Year, Spring, Valentine's Day, Winter, angsty, kevin is a soul from a snowman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingbee/pseuds/fightingbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's late. I'll be back tomorrow. We're going to have a wonderful Christmas together!"</p><p>-</p><p>“Yes. I am the snowman you created yesterday to accompany you during Christmas.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loved by Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a translation from my old story again. Hope you guys understand my English writing.</p><p>By the way, the Chanhee and Kevin in this story are kinda out of character from the reality. But i wasn't in mood to change their characters so please just fit in if you don't mind. Thank you. </p><p>Happy reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter break had started, meaning that Choi Chanhee could be a little relieved. Because he would be free from the bullying at school, even for just a few weeks. But things were no different. Chanhee still had no one to spend Christmas and New Year with.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee had no friends. He lived alone. His eldest brother was married and lived with his family. His older sister was studying abroad. Meanwhile, their parents had passed away long time ago. His mother passed away when Chanhee was in junior high school because of some serious sickness. His father died in an accident a year later. Since then, Chanhee’s and his sister’s lives had been supported by their eldest brother, as well as their tuitions, even though they all didn’t leave together. So Chanhee had promised himself, that someday he would be returning the favor to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee sighed, puffing the hot air out of his mouth. He chuckled, causing the people in the park stared at him like he was a weird person. It's weird to see a high school student laughing alone at a park. But he was used to that kind of gaze, thanks to the bullying at school.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his surrounding as he was done laughing. The park was not so crowded with people, but there were lots of colorful lights around the garden. It's Christmas Eve, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>As the thought came in to his mind, Chanhee sighed again, with no laugh this time. He had just realized that tomorrow would be the third time he spent Christmas alone. But there is nothing he can do. He couldn’t just ask his sister who was abroad to come back to Korea tonight just to accompany him for Christmas tomorrow. While his brother had a routine habit of going on vacation with his own family every winter vacation. Chanhee didn't want to interfere with their happiness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, God ... What can I do to overcome my loneliness?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t realize tears just came out of his eyes and fell on the snow near his feet. Chanhee watched as his teardrops slowly merge with the white crystals on the ground. A few seconds later, an idea popped into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee got up from the bench where he was sitting, then went to a quiet side of the park where no one was able see him. He didn’t want the stare of people around disturbed him on whatever ever he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>"And the final touch," he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>He put the beanie he had been wearing on the head of the thing he had made. Like when he draped his scarf and put on his gloves on that thing. He did it with full caution.</p><p> </p><p>"Done," he muttered as he looked at the first snowman he had made in years. The last time he made it was with his sister three years ago before his sister went abroad.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"From now on, we are friends. We will spend Christmas together tomorrow. Okay?" he said, hoping for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>But all he heard was the sound of the cold wind blowing. His shivered, realizing that it was already night and the sky had turned dark. He was the only one left in that park. He looked back at the snowman he just made.</p><p> </p><p>"It's late. I'll be back tomorrow. We're going to have a wonderful Christmas together!"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked back at the face in front of him. As he watched more thoroughly, he noticed the smile he made on his snowman face was not really a wide one. In fact, it made him feel lonelier.</p><p> </p><p>The winter breeze blew on him once again, making Chanhee, now only wrapped in his sweater, shivered again.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh I better go home now."</p><p> </p><p>As he was at the front gate of the park, he felt something was stopping him and forcing him to look back towards the park where his snowman was standing. At first glance, he saw a spark of lights coming from his snowman, but in a blink of eyes, the lights seemed like hiding behind the snowman before finally disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>The scene gave Chanhee goosebumps all over his nape. Creepy thoughts entered his mind, but he shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts.</p><p> </p><p><em>Stop imagining things, Chanhee,</em> he convinced himself, then continued on his way home.</p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>When Chanhee arrived at his small apartment, he quickly changed his clothes which was soaked by melted snow with a more comfortable ones. Then he went to the kitchen to make a cup of Hot chocolate right after.</p><p> </p><p>After he was done with the drink, Chanhee brought it to the living room. Sipping on his drink, Chanhee opened his phone he had left at home since this he went to the park. He had two incoming massages.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee smiled as he read the names showed on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Kyunghee noona</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hi, Chan! How are you doing? Must be good, right? Of course, what kind of person wants to spend the Chrstmas with sadness? Hoho ... ^ o ^</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>By the way, sorry I can't go back to Korea for Christmas and New Year again. You know, holidays don’t mean students here are free from assignments. This is sad.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Also, my salary for part-time-job was cut for several reasons (Do not ask why! And don't tell Hwanhee oppa or you’re dead), so I couldn’t afford the flight. I’m so sorry ~ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But I already sent Christmas presents for you and oppa. I just sent it today. So they probably arrived there next week? Idk lol</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So, happy Christmas Eve, my beloved baby bro! And I promise I'll be home for summer break! Merry X-mas! Hohoho ~ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(note: Oh, and you don't need to repay my gift. I'm sure you don't have enough money yet, right? Haha! )</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chanhee laughed at the message from his sister. She had a bright personality and was the most talkative one among the family, so Chanhee understood. Chanhee didn’t reply right away, he chose to read the other one from his brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Hwanhee hyung</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hi, Chan. How are you doing? I hope you are well. Sorry, I can't be with you again this holiday. My kids insist we go to Jeju for vacation this time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But actually I'm worried about you. Kyunghee can't come back this year either, right? And you said no when I asked you to come with us to Jeju. I’m so worried right now…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But you're going to spend Christmas with your friends, right? I am really, really sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you enjoy your Christmas. But that doesn't mean you can consume weird things! If I caught you do weird things later, I won’t give you your allowance for three months!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, have a nice party with your friends, lil bro! Merry Christmas!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chanhee sighed with a bitter smile plastered on his face. His brother had always been strict when it was about what Chanhee can and cannot do. Chanhee couldn’t be more grateful, because that just meant his family still cared about him. What they didn't know was that their little bother was the worst victim of bullying in his school. All they know was that Chanhee is their youngest brother who is bright, sweet, and hyperactive. Those statements were all true. At least until three years ago, since he entered high school and lived alone.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee almost cried when he realized how stupid he was for not telling his brother and sister about how hard his school life had been. But Chanhee had determined himself that he didn't want to make the adults worry.</p><p> </p><p>He started moving his fingers to reply to their messages, before tucking himself on the bed and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Kyunghee noona</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi, noona! Yes, I am doing okay. Where do you get the idea that I’m sad? You know, your Choi Chanhee is a cheerful baby. Nothing can make me sad. Hoho ...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, hope you’re doing fine with your assignments! It must be boring, having to do assignments while on breaks.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Your part-time salary got cut? Aish, I told you to stop flirting with male customers lol</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And I’m not buying you anything. You don’t wish! Hahaha! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Okay,  I'm waiting for you on summer vacation. Merry Christmas, noona! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Hwanhee hyung</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi, hyung! Of course, I'm fine. It must be fun to come to Jeju.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>To be honest, I also want to come. But I already promise to come to a party with my friends. So you don't need to worry about me. I'm not a kid anymore, you know</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t worry, I won't consume or do anything inappropriate. I only befriended good people, anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Okay have a great Christmas with your family, hyung! Oh, tell your wife and children I said hi! Merry X-mas, hyung! ^^</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee opened his eyes when he heard his apartment bell rang. Slowly he sat up on his bed with a soft groan. With half-opened eyes, he scanned around his room looking for the clock. He groaned as he found it was six in the morning. <em>Who is visiting other people so early in the morning?</em> he thought.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang again, and Chanhee had no option but to try his best to fully wake up and wear his slippers and sweater. It was cold, anyway. He didn’t want to freeze when he opened the door for the guest.</p><p> </p><p>He lazily walked to the front door of his apartment and opened it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, who is it?” he asked as he tried to open his eyes wider, and focusing his vision. He saw a man standing in front of him. “May I ask who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, either. But I know you’re the one who created me last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Chanhee said nonchalantly before he closed the door again and yawned. He was about to go back to his bed and play with the snowman he made last night in his dreamland. Oh, wait. “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Chanhee turned around and opened the door once again. He scanned the boy from top to bottom. The boy just stared at him with a slight smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was in all-white from his coat, the sweater he wear underneath, and his pants. Only his hair was naturally black. What made Chanhee gasped surprisingly was that the boy was wearing all the attributes he put on the snowman he created last night: the read beanie, grey scarf and gloves.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee freezed, despite already wearing the sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” the boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I am the snowman you created yesterday to accompany you during Christmas,” the boy said with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence surrounding them for a few moments. They just stare at each other. Chanhee with his shocked expression, while the boy still with his tiny smile.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Chanhee ran past the boy, out from his room and apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Where are you going?!”</p><p> </p><p>The boy chased after him.</p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that Chanhee was running to the park where he created the snowman last night. Yes, his master piece was still there, but it was naked without any fabrics on it. Chanhee was still trying to control his breath after running but his eyes were still staring at the big snowman. That was when the boy finally arrived next to him. He, too, tried to control his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee turned to glare at the boy, “You’re lying. The snowman is still here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t point at me. I wasn’t done with my explanation but you just ran like a mad man,” the boy said, still panting. After a few seconds, he was finally breathing normally again. He continued, “Look. I did say I am the snowman you created last night who came to live. But that doesn’t mean this giant snowballs just run around the neighborhood and knock on your door like a normal person. I’m just the soul that lives in the body of this snowman. Then I was allowed to go out to be your friend. Do you want people to see you be friend with a giant walking snowballs? No, you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- why are you alive?” Chanhee asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The boy stared at Chanhee, then he smiled again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you know? Everything in this world, including inanimate objects made by humans, have soul living in them right after they were done made. I am the soul given to this snowman right after you finished it. Then I heard your wish last night. You want me to be alive and be your friend. So I asked the God to release me from this body, and God granted it.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Chanhee and the boy were once again locked eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So… You are supposed to be my friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, isn’t that the reason you made me last night?” the boy said as he reached out his hand, offering Chanhee to shake it.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee just stare at the hand, then hesitantly shook his hand. Chanhee looked up to see the other’s face was grinning widely.</p><p> </p><p>The student then began to shiver. He just noticed how stupid he was for running out the house wearing only a thing sweater and his slippers when it was freezing outside. The other boy could feel it by the touch of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, the black haired boy took off the scarf from his neck, and wrapped it around Chanhee’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm. Are you alright? It’s freezing here,” Chanhee asked as the boy was busy fixing the scarf on the front part.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mind me,” the boy said before he took off the white coat he was wearing, and put it in Chanhee’s shoulder. “I am a soul of a snowman, made by countless snowflakes. Cold is my strength.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee didn’t realize he was blushing.</p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Chanhee broke the silence as they were on the way back to Chanhee’s apartment. The boy turned to him. “You really don’t have name? Then how should I call you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. You can give me a name if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Chanhee exclaimed. The boy just nodded. “Okay, so… What about Mr. Snowman?” the boy didn’t give any respond as he was laughing, “Oh, I know. <em>Nunsaram-ssi</em>??”</p><p> </p><p>The black haired boy laughed even louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you know? Both names you just said have the same meaning,” he said before continuing his laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I know!” Chanhee said with a pout, a blush was painting his cheeks. “I just have no idea what name would suit you.”</p><p> </p><p>The snowman looked at the sight then decided to stop laughing. He wanted to help Chanhee finding the right name for him. But he noticed Chanhee wasn’t walking next to him anymore. He looked back and saw Chanhee was standing and looking at the display of an electronic shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked as he walked closer the him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee didn’t say anything as he was watching something from the screen displayed in front of the shop</p><p> </p><p>A very famous Christmas movie.</p><p> </p><p>You know what I mean.</p><p> </p><p>Yes. Home alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I know!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kevin!” Chanhee exclaimed. “From now, your name is Kevin!” He hugged the boy next to him. “Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>The-now-named-Kevin-boy was taken aback for a few second. He had a surprised expression on his face, but he returned the hug from Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God, Chanhee. Can’t you do it properly?”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin groaned as he saw Chanhee hadn’t installed the lamps on the other side of the Christmas tree.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee had decided to buy a medium-sized Christmas tree this morning, and decorated it as their first activity together. However, Chanhee hadn’t done these things in a long time, so he was kind of confused of how to do it properly. Since the beginning, Chanhee had been trying to untangle the wires of the lamps. He just ended getting his hand tangled along with the wires.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I haven't done this in a while! It's only natural that I'm a little bad at this, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk. You’re horrible,” Kevin mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Come again?!” Chanhe glared at the boy on the other side of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin rolled his eyes. He then stood up and walked to where Chanhee was sitting. He knelt down behind Chanhee and helped him untangled the wire around his hand. Chanhee was startled and couldn’t move. It’s the way Kevin was practically back-hugging him that made had a blush on his cheeks.</p><p><br/>
“Wha- what are you doing?” Chanhee asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m helping you, don’t you see? Otherwise, we’ll never finish this tree before lunch,” Kevin said with a calm tone, still trying to release Chanhee’s hand from the wires.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- why from the back?”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin stopped what he was doing for a while as he realized their position right then. Pretending nothing happen, Kevin continued helping Chanhee with the wires.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sitting too close to the tree. I can’t do it from the front.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Chanhee just nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know it’s already too late, right? Why are you so excited to do the Christmas tree?”</p><p> </p><p>A short silence slipped in their conversation. Kevin had no idea what was on Chanhee’s mind. He actually didn’t wait for an answer, but he heard Chanhee’s soft voice mumbling.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it has been three years. I don’t want to forget how fun it is to decorate the Christmas tree.”</p><p> </p><p>A question barged in to Kevin’s head. <em>Three years?</em>  However, that didn’t Kevin was gonna ask. He didn’t want to make an angsty atmosphere on Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>“Done,” Chanhee’s hands were finally free from the tangled wires.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Kevin said as he stood up. “Forget about the lamps, I think I put enough of them already. Let’s just put the star on the top.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will do it! Me! Me!” Chanhee quickly stood up and jumped in front of Kevin, offering himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? I think it’s too high for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like you are a lot taller than me, tho. I can see we’re the same height anyway,” Chanhee pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked around, and found a mini stool and took to show it to Kevin, “I can use this. Pleaaaseee??”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin stared at Chanhee. The other was still pouting and he had a puppy face on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cute…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kevin cleared his throat, “Fine. But be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, yes sir!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee then hop on to the stool. Kevin handed him the golden star. Chanhee started to reach up to the top of the tree with his hands. With a bit of difficulty, he put the star on the top of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Done! Yay! I did it, I did it!” he exclaimed while jumping, feet still on the stool.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, watch it!” Kevin started to feel anxious watching Chanhee being too excited up there. “Chanhee, stop! It’s danger-“</p><p> </p><p>“Whoaa!” both screamed at the same time as Chanhee suddenly lost his step on the stool.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Kevin managed to catch Chanhee’s upper body. Chanhee’s feet were still on the stool, but he had his upper body leaned on Kevin’s. He also had his hands holding on to Kevin’s shoulder, while the other had his hand on Chanhee’s waist. Last, they noticed their face was close enough with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Again, silence surrounded them. No one was moving from their own posisition, as well as their eyes staring at each other.</p><p> </p><p>They felt so awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin then broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y- yes,” Chanhee said as he stepped down back on to the floor and got his balance back. He quickly pulled of his hands from Kevin.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to be careful,” Kevin said and then sighed. He also pulled his hand off Chanhee’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I just… This is the first time I've done it in years, so I was over excited,” he didn’t say anything after that. He just seemed like holding back some tears out from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Then he felt a hand ruffled his hair gently. He looked up and saw Kevin was back with his smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind. As long as you’re fine,” Chanhee nodded. Then both of them started preparing lunch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❄❄❄</p><p>December 25<sup>th</sup> had passed a few days ago, and Kevin has been staying in Chanhee’s apartment since then. Together, they did everything to fill in the winter breaks. Chanhee was truly grateful that Kevin was there with him. The loneliness he felt every winter for the past three years, didn’t exist anymore. He hoped Kevin would be there for him for the next season as well. He wished, but for now, all he would do was to thank God. Because now he had someone there with him for the new year, which was coming in twenty minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee smiled as he gazed at the dark, yet starry night above the city. He was sitting on the floor of the small balcony he had in his apartment, with his back leaning on the wall. He was waiting for the last 20 minutes of the dark year he had had. Well, at least the last seven days of Kevin’s existence had erased those miserable 358 days.</p><p> </p><p>The thought Chanhee chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin’s appeared next to his ear. Chanhee turned to his side and found the other was standing there with two cups of chocolate in each of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I just want to laugh,” Chanhee said while taking a cup Kevin was handing to him. He smiled to the man who was taking a seat next to him. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Hevin watched as Chanhee was sipping on his hot chocolate. He smiled seeing how sweet Chanhee’s smile was when he gazed at the sky. Then Kevin decided to lean on the wall as well and stare up at the sky like what Chanhee was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Silence wrapped them for a few moments until Chanhee broke it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kevin. Stay here. I have something for you,” Chanhee said. Kevin didn’t say anything as he just watched as Chanhee was rushing in to his room and then back a few seconds later with a paper bag on his hands. He sat back next to Kevin, handing the paper bag to the other. “It was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but you just came at the D-day so I prepared it the day after.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin stared at the Chanhee, then turn to the bag on his hands. He took it and pulled out what was inside. It was a red colored woolen scarf, the same color of the beanie he was wearing on the first day he came to Chanhee’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“A scarf? Again?” Kevin asked, a it confused at why Chanhee gave him another scarf.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. The scarf you are wearing right now is very old actually. The knitting is already filthy. Beside, the color doesn’t match the beanie. That’s why I made a new one,” Chanhee explained as he helped Kevin unwrap the old scarf from his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin’s eyes widened, “You made this?” Chanhee just nodded shyly. He started to wrap Kevin’s neck with the red scarf. “But… When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm. I always woke up in the middle of the night these days, and I couldn’t go back to sleep. So I decided to make this while I was awake. Done!” he exclaimed when the scarf around Kevin's neck was neatly attached.</p><p> </p><p>“So that ‘s why you had these dark circles under your eyes?” Kevin sounded worry. His thumb touched the dark part on Chanhee’s face he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee stayed silent for a few moments before he finally put a smile on, “I’m all right. You don’t need to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other until Kevin sighed, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you sorry?” Chanhee asked confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>The black haired boy looked down, staring at the scarf wrapped around him. “You made me a scarf. I don’t even have anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee could see Kevin’s face turned gloomy.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” Chanhee said. Kevin glanced up. At the same time, Chanhee moved to give him a hug. Kevin couldn’t say anything, so he let Chanhee continue, “You know, your existence here right now is the best present I’ve ever had in the last three years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee,” Kevin stared at the smile plastered on the other’s face when he loosened up the hug. He wasn’t sure whether the smile represents happiness or sadness. But Kevin didn’t want to think too much about it. The most important thing is that Chanhee was able to smile because he was here with him.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, they heard an alarm went off from a phone. Chanhee took his phone and read the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s 23.59! One minute to the new year!”</p><p> </p><p>“You set an alarm a minute before new year?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I don’t want to miss last seconds of the year.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee turned to stare at the sky where fireworks were already occupied to welcome the new year. But Kevin didn’t. He just kept staring at Chanhee’s happy face. He admire every inches of that face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten seconds left! Let’s start counting! Nine!”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin hadn’t let his eyes go from the sight. Those eyes sparkled as if reflecting the light of the stars.</p><p> </p><p>“Eight!”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin’s eyes turned to Chanhee’s nose. A perfect shaped nose that gently breathed in the same air they shared.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven!”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin stared at Chanhee’s cheek. Not too chubby, not too skinny. Just… normal, and it was perfect for Kevin. The blushes as red as the fireworks launched to sky right at the second.</p><p> </p><p>“Six!”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes watched at how the night breeze dashed those sift strands of hair, as if it was stroking them gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Five!”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin didn’t want to lose over the wind, his hand began to move to Chanhee’s head and stroke those brown locks as gently as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Four!”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes trailed down to the lips. The smile painted there seemed so beautifully at peace. As if his life had zero problem.</p><p> </p><p>“Three!”</p><p> </p><p>Unconsciously and slowly, Kevin began to lean closer. He knew it wasn’t a very good thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Two!”</p><p> </p><p>But like a magnet, that smile enticed Kevin to lean closer and closer. Kevin closed his eyes. His face was so close to Chanhee’s face who was still looking up at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“One! Happy new year, Kevin!”</p><p> </p><p>That was when Kevin came to realization, and pulled his face back from Chanhee, right before the latter turned to face him. Kevin sat straight back on his place while looking away from Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“Kevin? You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee asked when he found Kevin’s weird behavior. He didn’t realized what just happened before he ripped his eyes off the sky. Good for Kevin, though.</p><p> </p><p>“No- nothing. Happy new year, Chanhee.”</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t want to lose Chanhee’s smile, Kevin tried to ignore his embarrassment away and smiled back at Chanhee. Chanhee stared for a mere second, still questioning Kevin’s weird behavior. Also, he was kind of mesmerized by the way the other smiled. This was the first time he saw such a wide smile painted on Kevin’s face ever since they met. Strange feelings began to crept in to his heart, but he didn’t know what those feelings were. So he just smiled back again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kevin! What do you wish for this year?” Chanhee asked brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wish?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Chanhee nodded enthusiastically, then gazed back uo to the sky. “I hope Kevin can stay beside me. For the rest of this year, next year, and the following years. I wish Kevin to be my lifetime friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin was still staring at Chanhee’s soft expression from the side. A simple wish. But reasonable if you look back at how his life had been empty and sorrowful. At least before Kevin came in to his life. But Kevin knew that Chanhee wanted at least one person to be always by his side in times of joy and sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side, Kevin knew it could be possible. Because he knew someday, he had to leave.</p><p> </p><p>He took a glance at Chanhee again and noticed a teardrop started to trail down his cheek. Kevin felt like crying as well. Without thinking too much, Kevin grabbed Chanhee’s wrist, pulling him closer until the other’s head was placed against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ke- Kevin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Kevin tried to hold back the urge to cry. “I hope I can stay with you for this year, the next year, the following years, and forever. I don’t want you to be alone, Chanhee.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee was surprised to hear those words coming out from Kevin’s mouth. The memories of his dark, sorrow, and alone without the people he loves in past years came across his mind again. He swore he didn’t want to go back to those times. I wanted time to just stop. He wanted his wish to be granted. But he wasn’t sure. There was a slight prejudice that God wouldn’t grant his wishes.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee cried louder, wetting the scarf and the sweater Kevin wore. He tightly clenched his hands on the white sweater, hoping every emotion he felt could fly out and away from his heart. He kept crying with no sign of stopping as Kevin held him there tightly. None of them had any intention to let go of the warmth they shared with each other, until Kevin noticed the other was sleeping on his chest. Kevin looked down to stare at Chanhee’s face. He sighed and tightened his arms around Chanhee before he gazed up to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>If only he could stop the time…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>